


Fire

by IdleWrites



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, maybe some fluff, slight angst, soojin is engaged, sooshu - Freeform, sooshu au, sooshu girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleWrites/pseuds/IdleWrites
Summary: Soojin receives an unexpected visitor she hadn't seen in a long time.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...I didn't post in a long time. I am experiencing a Sooshu drought. I hope Shuhua's injury heals :(
> 
> -
> 
> If the story seems familiar, it's based on the short story "Long Walk to Forever" by Kurt Vonnegut. I was reading it the other day and it somehow reminded me of Sooshu. So - I don't own any of girls below or the plot. I had proofread it but if there are any mistakes, feel free to correct me!

The two girls had been together ever since they were children, they grew up in the same neighbourhood of South Korea. They attended the same school and lived next door to each other. They were inseparable, best friends and were like sisters. No talk of love.

The two had grown up and now were in their twenties, the two had not seen each other for two whole years after the two had graduated from high school. The two girls' names were Yeh Shuhua, and the other Seo Soojin.

It was one faithful day in the afternoon that Soojin had received a knock from the front door of her house.

Soojin hurriedly came out from her seat from the sofa, quick steps hurrying to the door to pull open. She held a thick magazine for brides and marriages in one hand and the other hand to open the door. Soojin opened the door to be surprised by a visitor she had not seen in a long time. 

“Shuhua!” Soojin exclaimed, her eyes widened.

Shuhua stood in front of the open door, in front of Soojin in a white hoodie with a black headband with some black sneakers. The former girl was clad beautifully in modern-looks, still beautifully pale as a vampire with strikingly jet-black hair contrasting the girl’s features. Soojin blinked a few times, still in disbelief.

Shuhua smiled with a calm look.

“Hey, do you want to come on a walk with me?” Shuhua's first words in two years asked, her hands shoved in the pockets of her hoodie. The Taiwanese pursed her lips to hide her embarrassment of suddenly showing up, avoiding the other woman's gaze. Shuhua was known to be a loud person and clingy to Soojin but the fact it has been years makes the younger girl shy.

“Huh? A walk?” Soojin replied, one hand grasping the door handle and the other holding the thick magazine. Soojin breathed calmly, still in shock, “I didn’t know you came back to Korea.”

“Yeah - I just flew in.” Shuhua said.

“You’re going back to Taiwan?” 

“Unfortunately yes, I’ll be in town for a few days though.” 

Shuhua continued smiling. The younger girl had moved into Korea from Taiwan as a child, it was only then when she was graduating high school she was told she would move back to Taiwan permanently under her parents orders. Shuhua leaned down a bit to see what the other girl was holding. 

“What are you reading?” Shuhua extended a hand out, askin for the book to be lent.

“- Shuhua, I’m getting married.” Soojin looked down, handing the magazine over.

“I know.” Shuhua nonchalantly said, flipping the pages over of the magazine. She looked at the older girl once again, “Let’s walk.”

“I can’t. I’m busy, Shuhua - the wedding is only a week away.” Soojin rebutted, getting annoyed by the younger girl's actions. Shuhua slightly frowned but held up the magazine the older one was reading, “If we walk, you’ll have this beautiful ring on your finger, like this lively bride, the ring finely cut and shaped. See her? her fingers with this beautiful and lustrous diamond endorned on the ring.”

Soojin blushed at the thought.

“I think Mr. Lee Hoetaek - Hui you refer to - would enjoy it. He’ll give you a lavish ring.” Shuhua said, “So walk with me will you? He’ll have a beautiful bride.”

Soojin blinked, “You know his name?”

“My mom told me, it’s easy to figure out from my long time best friend don’t you think?”

Soojin paused, then nodded her head slowly, “He’s nice. He treats me well.” 

Shuhua closed the magazine with a smile, “I’m sure he does.”

Soojin fidgeted with her fingers, “Shuhua - is it possible for you to visit the wedding? I’d like you to come…”

Shuhua hummed, then sighed, “I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?” Soojin asked.

“I have to return to Taiwan tomorrow afternoon. - To be exact, I flew back to Korea without telling my parents that I did.” Soojin’s jaw slightly dropped down, “You’re kidding?” Shuhua laughed at the response, “You think I am?”

Soojin scrunched her brows, “Why?”

Shuhua shrugged, looking back down to the magazine. “I don’t have any reasons. I just felt like it.”

“Don’t try to hide it from me, I know you Shuhua.” Soojin crossed her arms.

“I just wanted to take a walk. That’s all.’ Shuhua waved a hand reassuringly.

“When did you arrive?” Soojin asked.

“Uh, today - this morning.” Shuhua paused to remember.

“None of your parents knows?” The Korean said.

“Mhm. Yep. Well, they probably do know by now… I left them a note on the table that I am flying to Korea and would return tomorrow. I hope they don’t do anything bad to Haku or Mata...”

“You’re insane.” Soojin snorted.

“And you already know that.” Shuhua chuckled.

“So why are you here?” Soojin asked once again. This time Shuhua gazed into her eyes intensely before looking away.

“You.” Shuhua paused. “I wanted to see you.”

Soojin was surprised yet again.

“Why?” She said.

“Because I like you Soojin. No - I love you.” Shuhua blabbered before taking her hand softly, “Now can we go take a walk? I’m tired standing here.” Shuhua pulled in the shocked girl to walk outside of her home, they walked on the sidewalk of the neighbourhood, entering the playground they used to go to as a child.

Soojin furrows her brows, “- Shuhua, you’re not making any sense.”

“How so?”

Soojin halted, pulling her hand away from Shuhua.

“You mean as a friend right? We’re both girls.”

“In a romantic way, Jin-ah. I think that’s obvious.” Shuhua arched an eyebrow, lifting her own hand, asking to place her hand on hers.

“No - no, stop it. Why are you only telling me this now? We’re only friends Shu. Nothing more.” Tears started to form and brimmed around the older girl's eyes. Shuhua didn’t pay mind, “Let’s keep walking.” Soojin just slapped the hand away.

“You really are - stop, stop. I shouldn’t have walked with you.” Soojin clenched her fist. 

“Oh but you did, Jin-ah. Now keep walking please?” Shuhua said.

“No - what if my fiance or anyone walked in and heard you? Especially a week before the wedding?”

“What? I don’t know?” Shuhua replied.

“You’d be called insane Shuhua. Not just by me but everyone else. We live in Korea Shu.” Soojin stared at the girl.

“Why?” Shuhua asked.

“Look Shuhua, I appreciate you here wanting to visit me - flying here without your parents permission. Insane you are.” Soojin said in one breath, inhaling another one to explain, “I’m shocked that you came here to confess to me and say you love me - which is ridiculous to believe -”

“I do love you - I’m sure of it, it’s not ridiculous.” Shuhua said with a frown.

“No - Shuhua, it’s a nice idea but I only see you as a friend. We’re both girls at that, Korea doesn’t like that. I do like you Shuhua, whole lots - but it’s too late Shuhua.” Soojin’s nose scrunched, she stepped back away from the younger girl, lightly hugging herself, “You never looked at me that way Shu, you never even kissed me. How am I supposed to respond to this? It’s so sudden - “

“Soojin, let’s keep walking. We have little time.” Shuhua interrupted.

Soojin was still tense but gave in to the younger girl’s demand after calming herself down. She couldn’t refute the girl who flew all the way from Taiwan to Korea just to see her, the least she could do was play along whatever game Shuhua was doing.

The two walked around the playground, Shuhua walking in the front and Soojin slowly walking from behind. Shuhua made some small talks and chatter, still amazed by the things. Through the flower park, it’s natural scenery would captivate anyone.

“So...how did you think I was going to react?” Soojin quietly asked.

“I don’t know. You’re the first ever I have to confess to - I never did this before.” Shuhua said, squatting down to admire the flowers. She stood up and dragged the girl to the greenhouse of the park. 

“Well I definitely wasn’t going to throw myself into your arms.”

Shuhua chuckled, “I know. It’s just nice walking like this isn’t it? Oh oh, look here - a friend of mine told me this is called a Dahlia - It’s a pretty red flower and has a pretty meaning.” the girl pointed at the single lone red flower. Shuhua softened at the flower but turned back after Soojin coughed.

“Shuhua.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think happens after our little adventure?” Soojin asked, looking at the exact flower Shuhua had pointed at. 

“Uh, I don’t know?” Shuhua tilted her head.

“We end it here. We say goodbye, I return back home to my fiance and you fly back to Taiwan. - That’s what happens after our little adventure - or game or whatever this is to you.” Soojin softly said, biting her tongue to make sure she wouldn’t say anything offensive to harm the younger girl. Shuhua made no expression to display how she was feeling.

“Okay.” Shuhua nodded. 

Soojin thought it would be the end to whatever she and Shuhua was doing. She thought wrong.

“Soojin, remember me will you? I want you to remember how much I love you.” Shuhua plainly said, peering her eyes from the older girl back to the flower. 

Soojin froze then broke down on the spot, her tears escaping from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks.

Shuhua worriedly said, “Hey - “

“Why are you like this Shuhua? Do you know how mad I am? You just can’t - “ Soojin sniffed, her face getting red from anger.

“What - ? I wanted to know if you somehow liked me back.” Shuhua said, her brows furrowed in concern.

“You would’ve known if I liked you back then!” Soojin replied angrily.

Shuhua turned confused, “What do you mean?”

“You would’ve known Shu.”

“How?” Shuhua squinted her eyes.

“You - You would’ve just known. A woman can’t hide love well.” Soojin choked out.

“A woman’s heart… Too hard to understand…” Shuhua eyed the girl, the younger girl stepped closer to the older girl. It had been a while since the last two met, the only thing that had changed was that Shuhua had hit puberty for the second time and had another growth spurt, making the Taiwnese taller than the Korean.

Shuhua gazed intently at the older girl’s eyes, noticing the sadness and love pouring out. She wiped the tears away with her thumb gently. Her eyes slowly lowered down to the girl’s lips, red and plump, was what Shuhua thought. Shuhua just did one thing, one thing that only made sense.

She kissed the older girl.

It was slow and passionate - it felt desperate, the older girl didn’t even try to pull away and clung onto Shuhua tightly - until Shuhua’s lung gave out, pulling apart.

“What the hell? - ” was all Soojin could croak out. Shocked. 

“- What are you planning Shuhua?” Soojin glared, slightly panting as Shuhua had sucked the life out of her.

“Nothing - You didn’t like it?” Shuhua said monotonously, trying not to smirk at the situation.

“Of course not! What the hell are you thinking? This is so wrong - “ Soojin gritted her teeth, well - it wasn’t fooling Shuhua. She knows the older girl enjoyed it and wanted more.

“I told you that I don't know what happens after this.” Shuhua shrugged, licking her lower lip.

“- And I told you Shuhua, we part ways. You go back to Taiwan and I get married.”

“Fine. If that’s what you want.” Shuhua looked down, sighing.

Soojin panicked and then took the younger girl's hands into her grasp, “Shuhua listen - I admit that kiss...was nice and I don’t regret it. It was sweet and I don’t want to forget that. I’ll remember you and that kiss if that makes you happy.” 

“Okay.”

“I do love you Shuhua, but as a friend.”

The two stayed at the same spot for a moment of silence before Shuhua spoke up.

“I can’t return to Korea. This is my last time.” Shuhua muttered, her head leaning against Soojin’s chest, her eyes staring directly at the floor.

“What?” Soojin asked.

“That’s what one kiss cost me. This is the last time I’ll ever be in Korea.” Shuhua repeated.

“I didn’t ask you to fly here…” Soojin said regrettably.

“I know, so that’s why I flew - so I could see you one last time.” Shuhua chuckled. Soojin’s heart strings were tugged. The two stayed in silence.

“Is Hoetaek this bold and insane?” Shuhua asked.

“...No. He’s calm and considerate.”

“Must be nice, unlike me.” Shuhua pulled away. The Taiwanese looked up to the older girl, “Do you really love him?”

“I do.”

“Really really love him?”

“I do - I wouldn’t have agreed to marry him if I didn’t.” Shuhua’s forehead creased at the answer, “What do you even like about him?”

“Shuhua come on - I don’t have to explain what’s good or bad about him. All you need to know he’s human and is a nice man - he comforted me when you left me Shuhua. I don’t have to tell you everything in my life - even if you are my best friend.” Soojin spat.

“I’m sorry.” Shuhua apologized.

The two awkwardly stood, avoiding each other's gaze. 

“Anyways - ” Soojin coughed.

Suddenly, Shuhua held both of Soojin’s wrists down and kissed the older girl once again. Soojin yelped and struggled but gave in - Shuhua knew Soojin wanted it. The latter indirectly asked for it and Soojin didn’t complain this time.

The two made their way outside the greenhouse, deeper into the park.

“How did we even get here? We’re so far away?”

Shuhua stood behind the girl to hug her, “Do you remember when I used to bring the dogs here? You’d come out just to see them.” 

“They’re cute, what do you want me to do?” Soojin responded.

“You don’t come out to see me.” Shuhua pouted.

Soojin laughed at that and then looked at the near orange-sky then turned back to Shuhua, “I have to leave.”

“Well, say goodbye to me will you?” Shuhua asked.

Soojin pouted, “Everytime I do, you’ll just kiss me.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

Soojin ignored the comment and turned away, but was stopped by Shuhua pulling her wrist. “Here, sit down. We used to have picnics here with the puppies.” Soojin shook her head and sat on the opposite end of Shuhua, 5 meters away from the girl. 

“I’m not going to do anything to you.” Shuhua said.

“Hard to believe.” Soojin replied.

Shuhua shrugged and closed her eyes. 

“Dream of your fiance, Hoetaek.”

“What?”

“Dream of your beautiful and amazing soon-to-be husband.” Shuhua repeated.

“Yeah sure.” Soojin closed her eyes as well, catching a glimpse of the man Shuhua mentioned.

Letting the cool breeze brush the leaves of the trees and the Taiwanese’s hair. The younger girl started to fall asleep, probably tired from her flight and walking around aimlessly for hours. Soojin slowly opened her eyes and looked at the girl opposite of her adoringly. The Korean let the younger girl sleep soundly, waiting for the right time to wake her up.

An hour passed, and Soojin leaned over the younger girl's face. She shook the younger’s shoulder gently.

“Soojin…?” Shuhua croakily said.

“Are you awake?” Soojin asked.

Shuhua stared at the girl for a hard moment, her vision blurred from suddenly waking up.

“I love you,” Shuhua muttered.

“I know.” Soojin hummed.

“Go to Egypt with me?”

“No.”

“Los Angeles?”

“No.’

“Fly back to Taiwan with me?”

Soojin for a second hesitated.

“No.”

“It’s too late huh.” Shuhua sadly smiled.

“Too late.” Soojin replied.

Shuhua picked herself up and dusted the dirt off her white hoodie. 

“It was fun.” Shuhua genuinely said. Soojin nodded.

“Where will you go?” Soojin asked.

Shuhua scratched the back of her head, “Probably some hotel in the city.” Her thumb pointing behind her. Soojin tried to show no emotion, “I see…”

Shuhua tried one last time, 

“Marry me?”

Soojin didn’t even hesitate this time.

“No,” Soojin quickly replied.

It was better that way Soojin thought. Shuhua looked at the girl sadly, staring intensely to engrave the girl she loves into her memory. She turned and walked away quickly, shoving her hands back into her pockets, walking on the grassy field.

Soojin just watched the girl turn smaller into the distance, wanting to cry that it may be the last time she will see her best friend.

Soojin hoped that the younger girl would stop and turn around, and call her name out. If the latter girl had, Soojin in a heartbeat would run to her and would never leave her.

“Soojin.”

Shuhua in fact did stop, turning around to see the love of her life jump into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Now what are you doing here? Go stream HWAA! 50 Million Views! Should I make a collection of Sooshu? Cause that's what I'm mostly writing...
> 
> -
> 
> I have a Miyu AU written but I need to revise it since I wrote it likes months ago and never published it.


End file.
